1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil burner comprising a safeguard mechanism against a power stoppage, and more particularly to an oil burner capable of accomplishing a fire extinguishing operation in a perfect combustion state without causing any abnormal combustion upon a power stoppage, namely, an interruption of electrical service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been conventionally known an oil burner which is adapted to vaporize a fuel oil by means of a vaporization means and to form a combustible gas from the vaporized fuel oil in the vaporization means using an air supplied thereto. In such conventional oil burner having a vaporization means, the vaporization means is not provided independent from a combustion means. This results in such conventional oil burner having an important disadvantage that it carries out an incomplete combustion to produce a large amount of soot and a smelly and/or toxic incomplete combustion product when the flow rate of an air supplied is varied due to, for example, the stop of an air fan. Such disadvantage remarkably appears when the supply of an electrical current to the oil burner is abruptly interrupted due to a power stoppage. Thus, the conventional oil burner of such type is not suitable for use in the interior. Recently, there has been proposed an oil burner of such type which is capable of carrying out a fire extinguishing operation in a complete combustion while the supply of an electrical current to the oil burner is being continued. However, even such oil burner is not constructed to carry out a fire extinguishing operation in a complete combustion state upon a power stoppage.